


Thunderstorm

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: It wasn't like you disliked being to earth. What you disliked however were thunderstorms. Luckily your boyfriend is there to make everything better.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Scotty x Reader story. I hope you guys like it :D

Concerned you looked out of the window.

There was a thunderstorm announced for tonight.

While you of course enjoyed to be back on earth once in a while, you still disliked this particular type of weather. Or rather you were afraid of thunderstorms since you were a little child.

Of course they existed on other planets as well. Still you rarely had to deal with them. So your beloved boyfriend wasn't even aware of your fear.

Caught up in your thoughts you didn't noticed Scotty entering the room and approaching you. Only when he wrapped his arms around you, you were finally aware of his presence.

"What are ye thinking 'bout me bonnie lass'?" he asked.

"Nothing." you lied and turned around.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing you. But you didn't wanted to admit your fear of thunderstorms. To be honest you were embarrassed about it, because it was a childish fear in your opinion.

"It's pretty late already. Let's go to bed." you suggested now.

Scotty nodded and smiled:"Good idea! We have many plans for tomorrow, don't we? That's why we should rest well."

So fifteen minutes later you climbed into bed beside the Scotsman.

After you two got comfortable Montgomery kissed your forehead and whispered:"Goodnight love."

You smiled and closed your eyes.

"Goodnight Monty."

It was in the middle of the night when you woke up to the sound of thunder. You sat up straight, already feeling the panic raising.

Scotty was still sleeping peacefully. Neither the lightning that would light up the whole room or the loud sound of thunder seemed to disturb his sleep. Which you were quite jealous of.

On the one hand you needed to distract yourself from the thunderstorm raging outside. On the other hand you didn't wanted to wake up your boyfriend.

That's why you decided to curl up and cover your ears, hoping it would end quickly.

But apparently today wasn't your lucky day as the thunderstorm only seemed to get worse. You held back tears. Not wanting to cry but really wanting this to be over soon.

Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. Startled you turned to your now awake boyfriend. Slowly you uncovered your ears, while Scotty looked at you tired but also concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned worried.

You looked down. Actually the first instinct you had was to just say "Nothing. Go back to sleep." this however would have been an obvious lie. So it was probably time to tell him your secret.

Looking at Scotty again you opened your mouth to answer but before you could, another loud thunder sounded. Your eyes widened and you covered your ears again.

"Oh love..." Monty whispered softly.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. Scotty kissed your head before starting to stroke through your hair.

"Movie an' tea?" he suggested.

"It's in the middle of the night. We should sleep." you argued weakly.

"Well, ye obviously cannae sleep an' I won't just go back to sleep when ye are sitting here frightend."

At this you smiled sightly. Being in Scottys arms, breathing in his scents, was already relaxing you.

"Then movie and tea sounds good." you finally answered.


End file.
